


Did you know that sometimes volleyball boys have sex wow

by swiftonthedownside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, They bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata get together and do it tbh that's the whole plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you know that sometimes volleyball boys have sex wow

**Author's Note:**

> i often think about touching my philosophy professor's butt

Kageyama was trying to drown out Hinata's random babbling. Yeah he was great and all but he talked so much. He just kept walking.

"Kageyaaaamaaaa."

He looked at him. "What?"

"Are you...intending to follow me home or something?"

Kageyama looked at him, and looked behind himself. Sure enough, the spot where they usually parted ways was behind him by a good few meters. He looked at Hinata again. "I'll come with you," he grumbled, continuing to walk. Hinata grinned and went back to talking.

It took a really long time to get to Hinata's house by walking. The sun was leaning towards the horizon by the time Hinata's house came around the corner.

"Are you coming in?"

"I didn't walk all this way just to walk back." He held the door open while Hinata locked up his bike and went inside. He followed him through his house to his room, dropping his bag.

"Lemme see your math notes," Hinata said, settling down on his bed.

"Why don't you have your own notes?"

"Because I was asleep."

Kageyama glared at him, snatching his folder from his bag and throwing it at Hinata. Hinata yelped and Kageyama settled on the floor by his bed with a sigh.

After a few minutes, Hinata let out a predictable sigh. "Can you help me with the homework?"

"I am. I gave you my notes."

"Noooo, like..." He groaned, flopping backwards. "Kageyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...."

Kageyama stayed where he was, raising one eyebrow at the wall. Hinata eventually crawled to the edge of the bed, slinging his arms around Kageyama's neck.

"Help me."

Kageyama made a cool-anime-guy noise, turning his head the opposite direction. Hinata whined and leaned forward, forcing Kageyama forward.

"Lay off, idiot."

"Help me with the math homework."

"No."

Hinata whined and kept leaning gradually forward. Kageyama tried to pry him off but they both just ended up falling on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Asshole," Kageyama muttered, shoving HInata off of himself enough so he could breathe. Hinata settled on him, looking at him.

"Help me out."

"I'm no better at math than-"

"No, Kageyama." He shifted. "Like. Help me out. Like." He shifted again.

Kageyama turned bright red and tried to shift out from under him, ignoring Hinata's protests of "Waaaaaaaait, Kageyamaaaaaaa." He tried to pry Hinata's fingers off of his shirt.

"Why're you being a baby, we've done this like thirty times before." Kageyama gave up, standing and leaving Hinata dangling off of him. "Waaaait, c'mon, what's the big deal, hey, Kageyama..."

Kageyama stopped at the door, his face bright red. He wished Hinata wouldn't come right out with things like this. I mean, if he didn't they probably never would've done it the first time. Or the second. Maybe not any of the times. Except the thirteenth. Yeah, the thirteenth was definitely all Kageyama. He blushed more.

Hinata looked up at him, his face contorted in a pleading sort of pain. Kageyama looked down at him. "Do you have to be so blunt about everything?" he asked, his voice cracking a little.

"I'm sorry." Hinata shifted. "My fingers hurt. Can I let go? Are you staying? Are we-"

"Let go." Kageyama pried his fingers off and Hinata grinned, straightening up and grabbing him again.

"Yeah? C'mon, are we?"

"I-"

"Awesome!"

"Wait, hold-"

Hinata pulled him onto the bed and shifted around until he was in a position he liked. Kageyama was blushing.

"Um."

"C'mon." Hinata smiled, beginning to undress Kageyama. "Why'd'you always look like that when we start up?"

"This is my face..."

"Not at the end, it's not."

Kageyama went bright red and made a weird face and started shaking a little and Hinata smiled. He kept undressing him with steady hands. Kageyama didn't understand why he was on top if Hinata was in charge.

"Your face is scary.

"Sh-shut..."

Hinata moved Kageyama's arms so he could remove his shirt. Then he shifted, working on undressing himself. "One second."

Kageyama moved whenever he needed to so Hinata could dispose of his clothes. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

Kegayama just looked at him. Hinata started sweating. "Your face is scary again."

"I..." He couldn't do anything or say anything. Hinata hadn't even kissed him yet and he already wanted to know what his plans were for his dick. He started shivering and his expression got scary again.

"Calm down, Kageyama." He slapped his cheek once or twice. Kageyama nodded. 

"Mmhmm."

Hinata pulled him down for a kiss. Thank you, Kageyama thought, kissing him back. For a moment, he had thought that chivalry was dead.

He was able to calm easily after that. He shifted, resting a hand on Hinata's hip. See, sex wasn't so bad once you got started. He lined his hips up with Hinata's, and pressed down.

"Fuck." Hinata grabbed him, suddenly a lot more needy than he had been. Like 300% more needy. Kageyama was surprised and he started getting all nervous again but Hinata was trying desperately to rut up against Kageyama, which was nearly impossible because Kageyama had put as much distance as possible between them in his panicky minute. He took a breath, pressing down again.

Yes, Hinata was definitely in charge. He pulled Kageyama's hips down, rolling his up against them. His noises were insanely rough, so much that Kageyama was worried because there were other people home and when he thought about it this probably wasn't a good idea. But he didn't exactly know what to do because not only was Hinata completely absorbed in his mission, but he himself was too far gone to be able to put his pants back on and actually help Hinata study. So he put one hand over Hinata's mouth and curled his other into the sheets and rutted against him with as much force as he could.

Putting his hand over Hinata's mouth wasn't helping, really. His noises were just as loud. Now they were just muffled. If someone walked by, it would sound _exactly_ like Hinata having sex while someone covered his mouth. Plus his breath was hot and wet, which didn't do anything to keep Kageyama from making noises. Hinata was very bad at having Secret Sex.

"Shut up," Kageyama whispered, leaning over him. Hinata made muffled sounds that were probably an attempt at speech. And then he did it again, frantically. He started to move a hand away from Kageyama's waist when his head tilted and before Kageyama could register all the signs together to form that "Oh" conclusion, Hinata was coming all over his chest.

Kageyama stopped all movement immediately and covered Hinata's mouth with both hands, hoping to suffocate the loud noises he made. He was finally left just panting and Kageyama moved his hands. Hinata gasped in the fresh air.

"Your hand is disgusting."

"Your breath is disgusting!"

"It cannot be as gross as your hand."

Kageyama made another weird, shaky face, and Hinata shifted.

"Stop getting mad. Come here and let me suck your dick."

**Author's Note:**

> i've realized im not actually good at writing things that aren't wolfstar lmao


End file.
